Hope's Arrival Arc Issue 1
Message Hey guys, when you read this issue, remember it is all in script-esque form. Also, at the end of the issue, there will be a question that I want you guys to answer in the comment section and create a discussion about it and all that jazz. Enjoy the volume, fuglies xo Characters ALIVE AND DEAD CHART: (Anyone dead has a black and white image with a red cross over it.) Alison.png|Alison Alyce.png|Alyce Ana.png|Ana Andy.png|Andy Angelika.png|Angelika Becca.png|Becca Brittany.png|Brittany Daniel.png|Daniel Felix.png|Felix Gaby.png|Gaby Gauri.png|Gauri Happy.png|Happy Hayley.png|Hayley Jade.png|Jade Jake.png|Jake Joe.png|Joe Kerwin.png|Kerwin Kyle.png|Kyle Kyler.png|Kyler Lily.png|Lily Matt.png|Matt Maya.png|Maya Nathan.png|Nathan Sis.png|Sis Sydney.png|Sydney Tae.png|Tae Tim.png|Tim Tomas.png|Tomas Trae.png|Trae Troy.png|Troy Story Joe's Story Scene 1: wakes up in an empty room, the windows are bolted shut and covered with large sheets of steel, a security camera watching his every move hangs from the ceiling, the red light flashing at a consistent pace. There is a note pinned to the large blackboard at the front of the room, and on it, is a message written in multiple colours of crayons. The only sounds is the ticking of the clock 300px "Huh? Where Am I?" walks to the front of the room and pick up the note - reading it out loud. 300px " 'Welcome everyone, let's all meet up in the Assembly hall, Shall we? At...hmmm... let's say... 8 AM. Okay, Till then, guys.' What? Why the assembly room? I guess all my questions will be answered then..." glances at the clock to realise the time is 7:58AM 300px "Oh Shit, I better hurry" runs down the bland, dark, seemingly never ending corridors, navigating the corners and glancing at the door signs till he finds the assembly hall, when he arrives at the door, he throws them open and is blinded by the sudden burst of light. When his eyes readjust, he sees twenty-nine other people staring back at him. 300px "YOU'RE LATE. WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU." 300px "She has a point, only idiots are late." 300px "H-he didn't take that long. He was only a minute late." 300px "Sh-She's right, So don't gang up on him." 300px "Yeah, don't be a dick." glances round the room in confusion, looking at the large variety of different types of people there, to notice one girl staring back intently. 300px "What the hell are you looking at?" 300px "U-uh, S-sorry." quickly glances away and looks directly at a girl with purple hair and round glasses, blushing and shaking in fear. 300px "W-Why are you staring at me? A-A-Am I that ugly?" 300px "N-no I didn't mean to sta- I just - I'm sorry." looks at the ground as someone pokes their face in front of his 300px "WAAAAH?" 300px "Hehe..." 300px "H-hey...hehe..." 300px "Say...Do you know how we got in here?" 300px "What do you mean?" 300px "He means, Do you - unlike the rest of us - know how we got into the school?" 300px "HE?" 300px "Y-yes. Is there a problem with that?" 300px "N-no of course not... It's just that you looked like a woman..." 300px "Well, yes..." 300px "B-but anyway, did you say none of us have our memories?" 300px "That's right... Absoloutely none of us." 300px "H-how?" 300px "We don't know, and it's scaring me." 300px "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME" 300px "Oh shut the fuck up, we don't have time for a god damn cry baby." 300px "WHAAAA?" 300px "If only I could hack into their system..." no time to digest the information he just gathered in, along with all of the crazy people surrounding him, Joe was utterly confused until a loud booming voice seemed to fill the assembly hall. Voice from Speaker: "HELLO AND WELCOME TO YOUR NEW LIFE HERE AT THIS BEAUTIFUL NEW FACILITY, ISN'T IT LOVELY EVERYONE?" 300px "Something's not right here..." 300px "I told you, It's simply a freshman welcoming ceremony." 300px "I-I don't think that's it..." Voice From Speaker: "LET'S GO OVER THE SCHOOL RULES, SHALL WE? ONE. ENTRY IN SOME AREAS AFTER 10PM TILL 7AM IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED, HOWEVER, YOU MAY ENTER SOME AREAS, MARKED IN YOUR STUDENT HANDBOOKS IN YOUR DORM ROOMS. TWO. IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE, YOU MUST KILL A FELLOW STUDENT AND GET AWAY WITH THE MURDER, AND ONLY ONE STUDENT AT A TIME, UNLESS IT'S TO COVER UP THE CRIME - WE DON'T WANT ANY KILLING SPREES AND RUINING ALL THE FUN OOOOOKAY?" 300px "W-wait, WHAT?" 300px "W-what?" 300px "I KNEW I JUST WANTED TO GO HOME" 300px "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL?" Voice From Speaker: "I MEAN KIIIIIIIIILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. MURDER. BLUDGEON. SLICE. TORTURE. BURN. STRANGLE. BASH. SLASH. STAB. HACK. CUT. SLAM. RIP. MURDER. KILL." 300px "This is STUPID, I would NEVER murder anyone, just let me leave, PLEASE." Voice from speaker: "Nope. Well, not unless you kill." 300px "N-NO, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME." Voice from speaker: "I can't MAKE you, but someone else will murder. I guarentee it." 300px "AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?" Voice from speaker: "All of you head to the A/V room and find out." 300px "The AV room? I wonder why..." 300px "Let's go see then." headed in a large group towards the AV room, where 30 computers were set up, each with their own headsets and a disc sitting on the desk, with their names on the discs everyone found a disc with their name on it, sat and the PC and waited in silence. Voice from speakers: "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR? PUT THE DISCS IN THE COMPUTERS AND WATCH THEM ALREADY." everyone put their discs into the computers, pressing play, Joe does the same. Behind the muffled noise in video he hears a scream and quickly glances to see the purple-haired girl jumping backwards, kicking at the computer screen. When the video starts, he puts his full attention into watching the video, just as he hears another shriek, and completely ignores it. It's a video of his family, his sister and mother, wishing him luck at his new school. They are sat on a chocolate brown leather couch, giving small speeches for their son, and how proud they are, just as the video goes blurry and static, and it changes, this time, the view stays the same, same couch, same window in the background, same curtains and surrounding area, but now, his house looks completely wrecked, the couch has slashes in the seats and it's inners are bursting out, his curtains are rippes and the pole is broken, his window has a small stain of blood in the bottom-right corner, his carpet is ruined, but strangest of all, his family is no where to be seen. The house is silent and the only possible remainder of them left, was the blood on the window. All family photos had been removed from the image, also. Joe jumps back in horror, worried and terrified for what the man might have done to his family he begins to shout in anger and frustration. As his senses come to, he realises multiple other people having many reactions. Some are frozen and shivering, other screaming and kicking violently and crying out loud and other seem to be not phased at all. 300px "Whatever, this is just some sick joke... A whole pile of shit. 300px "How can you be so calm? Didn't you get the same type of video as I did?" 300px "I did, but it certainly won't make me start killing. I'm going to my room." Voice from speaker: "Well, Enjoy, You guys..." looked over to the one with the crazy hair who shouted at the chef to see her lying on the ground, shivering and crying, and went over to comfort her. Question Who do you think will be the first to murder out of all the characters? Comment Below xo Category:Hope